Batman: Chaos Theory
by Agent Silverfox
Summary: Villains have united to take over Gotham City. Batman must united with new and old friends to stop them before its too late. Please read and review.


**Agent Silverfox: Hi everyone, this is my new fanfic I hope you all enjoy. Please read and review, it will be greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimers: Agent Silverfox doesn't own Batman or any of its characters. She only owns Silver Tide, Sorcereress, and The Mutt.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Gotham Bank<span>

"Almost finished," a pale skinned young woman, the top half of her face was concealed by a black helmet and she has a small narrow chin and slightly plum, pale pink lips, close-set bright blue eyes, long perfectly straight light blonde hair that goes past her small waist like a flowing river, she has a very slender waist, athletic arms and legs, approximately 4ft 8, and she is currently wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black jeans, black high heeled boots, and black fingerless gloves that go up to her upper arms. She was busy turning the dial on a large safe in the back of the bank.

"Okay but please hurry," said a pale skinned young man, a black cloth mask over his eyes, has an oval shapped face, long narrow nose, deep-set light blue eyes that are framed by light blonde eyelashes, and his eyebrows are a light blonde in color, his shoulder lengthed hair is dyed a sapphire blue color, his lips are thin and pale pink in color, and he has sharp fangs, has a thin waist, chest, and back, lank arms and legs, he has long sharp nails, and he is wearing a gray slightly torn t-shirt, a black trench coat, black slightly torn jeans, and black steel toed boots.

"Patience Mutt," said the woman, "I'm almost done."

But Sorceress," said Mutt a little uneasy, "We might not have much time left before Batman does arrive."

"Patience Mutt," said the woman, "I'm almost done."

"We didn't set the alarms off," Sorceress reminds him, "So I doubt that will happen."

"Um okay," said Mutt as he looked around the empty bank cautiously, "If you say so."

"Done,"Sorceress said as soon as she got the safe's door open, then the two of them took as much money from it as they could without setting off any of the alarms. They really didn't want to attract Batman's attention.

"We better get out of here before the sercurity system starts working again," Mutt said as he went toward the exit.

"Yes I agree with you on that one," Sorceress said as she followed him out, "I can't believe how easily that worked." _'I hope our other robberies go this well,' _she thought as she tried to keep up with Mutt.

"Well we are geniuses after all," he said as they continued toward the dark alleyway.

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day:<span>

"Gotham Bank was robbed last night," Bruce muttered as he read this morning's paper, "It is believed that they stole over $2000 worth of cash." He quickly folded the newspaper and took a sip of his steaming coffee from his white and silver rimmed cup. _'This is the third time this week,'_ he thought as he ran his hand through his hair, _'I know it isn't Catwoman because she loves to be chased and its not the Riddler because he leaves clues behind.'_

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile in an Abandoned Warehouse:<span>

"Well Sorceress," Mutt said from a red couch that was obviously stolen, "When do we start our next robbery"

"We'll have to wait a few days," she said from the crate that she was sitting on at the moment, "Because striking twice in just under two days will rise suspicion."

"But what about your medicine?," he asked as he gave her a worried glance, "I mean you know how expensive it is."

"Yes I know," she said as she sighed softly, "Don't worry. We stole enough money to buy food, clothes, and my medicine." '_Wow,_' she thought as she glanced at Mutt, _'That's the first time I ever seen him use any emotions.'_

"I wonder how our friend Nate is doing?," he said, desperatley wanting to change the subject. _'That's the last time I'm ever going to show emotion,' _he thought as he brushed his blue hair out of his face,_ 'Showing emotions is a sign of weakness.'_

"I don't know, but maybe we should ask him to help us with our next robbery?," Sorceress asked as she sat down beside Mutt, "I mean it will make things go more smoothly."

Before Mutt could answer, the door to the warehouse burst open. A man wearing a strange purple outfit came walking in, followed by a very happy girl wearing a red and black clothing, "How about you help us in taking over Gotham?" the man in purple asked with a creepy smile that seemed to be premanently stuck on his face, "I am the Joker and my um sidekick is Harley Quinn."

"Nice to meet ya," Harley said way too happily.

"Sure," Sorceress said as she gave a slight yawn, "I know some other people who might be interested."

"Of course," said Mutt. _'I don't really like the idea,'_ he thought to himself, _'But if anything were to happen to Sorcereress, I would never be able to forgive myself.'_

"Wonderful," Joker said as he clapped his hands together like a little child, "Its settled then."

* * *

><p><span>Later that night:<span>

A lone figure loomed over Gotham City by standing on the very top of an old abandoned building that had the faded sign that was too faded to read. The stranger taking in the beauty of the magnficiant city, the air cool and crisp, and the full moon shone brightly over the night sky. _'I wish every night was like this,'_ the stranger thought with a soft sigh, _'But something is always getting in the way.'_ The mysterious figure was about to leave, when he noticed a robber occuring out of the corner of his eye.

He quickly jumped of the building an landed in the alley below, _'Who do they think they are?_' he thought as he approached the five criminals. But before he could get any closer, someone wearing a batlike costume came out of who knows where and stopped theives from going any farther. Well the fight between the stranger cruasader and the criminals didn't last too long, despite the fact that one two of them had a gun.

"You did a really good job," he said as he approached the man dressed as a bat. Upon coming into the light, it is revealed that he is a fairly tanned young man, his face is unusually foxlike in appearance and the upper half of his face is concealed by a black mask, deep-set golden brown eyes that are framed beautifully by silver-white eyelashes, has perfectly straight shoulder lengthed silver-white hair and his bangs hang around his eyes, and he has a surprisingly slender and athletic build, he was wearing a white t-shirt with slightly torn sleeves, black jeans with a holes at his knees, he has a black leather belt around his waist, his black jacket came almost to his knees, a gray bandana tied around his head, and black steel-toed boots.

"Who are you kid?," the other asked him, with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"You can call me Silver Tide," he answered softly, "No offense but my true name isn't any of your concern."

"Well then Silver," the other said, "I'm know as Batman and I do have one question for you: What are you doing here?"

"I noticed the robbery taking place over there," Silver Tide answered indicating his location, "So I merely came here to stop them. But looks like I don't have to know." He then turned around and walked away without looking back

* * *

><p><strong>Agent Silverfox: Well that's it for my first chapter.<strong>

**Silver Tide: Well this verision is alot better than your thumb scales and rough drafts.**

**The Mutt: Its thumb nails not thumb scales, Silver.**

**Agent Silverfox: Silver, I don't think anyone knows what thumb nails are, because it is a term only used in printing and graphic communications. I am accepting OCs, if you wish to submit your OC you must follow this format:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Basic Appearance and other descriptions:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Powers (optional):

Any other information:

**Its your own free will if you want to submit an OC, I'm not going to beg for them like so many other fanfic authors do. So I wish you all a good day.**


End file.
